Some network devices (e.g., routers, switches, servers, and the like) include power sourcing equipment (PSE) that enables the network device to provide both data and power over the same Ethernet cable to a powered device (PD). A recent trend is to communicatively couple consumer products (e.g., appliances, lighting fixtures, exercise machines, etc.), environmental controls (e.g., thermostats, meters, pumps, etc.), and many other types of components to the Internet. Providing such connectivity is referred to generally as the Internet of Things, or more broadly as the Internet of Everything. One example of achieving this connectivity is by using network devices to both provide a data connection as well as DC power to the consumer products, environmental controls, and the like.
Before powering up the PDs, the network device classifies the PDs in order to determine the power to be initially allotted to the PD. This classification typically occurs using layer 1 (i.e., PHY layer) communication signals. The initial allotted power depends on the class or type of the PD coupled to the PSE. Once the classification technique is complete, the PD can power up using the allotted power.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.